


Don't Drop Me

by JasnNCarly



Series: Michael and Steffy (Crossover series) [6]
Category: General Hospital, The Bold and the Beautiful
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2020-07-08 23:01:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19877509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Michael surprises Steffy with a confession.





	Don't Drop Me

“You don’t have to do this,” His words were soft yet stern as he pulled his suit jacket tight around her frame, hiding her lingerie, “to get anyone’s attention.”  
  
Steffy’s skin crawled at Michael’s heartfelt affirmation; everything she had been told before this implied the opposite. Her job was to get a man’s blood flow rushing like those feening for the thrill of white water rafting.  
  
Sensing her discomfort, he slid his hands into the waves of her thick brown mane and forced her to look up at him, his lips placing a gentle kiss on her forehead, “Especially mine.”


End file.
